


In the Light

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something to be said for letting one's guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/tumblr_ld6lh7BKAO1qav6t4o1_500_zps426dac5b.jpg.html). Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAbqego8wZ8).

~*~

Tracker was busily investigating yet another tree trunk when the snow started to fall again. Only a few flakes so far and it was still fairly light out, but it would be a good idea to return to the bunker before it started in earnest. Still, with no one else around and even the dog otherwise occupied …

Castiel stuck out his tongue and tried to catch a snowflake on it. He missed, but tried again. Eventually he did catch one, and it felt strange to experience it melting. Clearly one lone flake was too little to taste of anything, and in any case it was simply frozen water. 

Footsteps crunched in the snow behind him, and Castiel smiled.

“Catching snowflakes, Cas?”

Ah. He hadn't meant to be caught at it. Clearly he was becoming too accustomed to letting his defenses down, spending so much time in the protected area near the bunker.

“Guess little angels don't do that when they're … wait, what do they call little angels? Because cherubs are the big naked Cupid guys, right?”

“Newly formed angels do not play in the snow, you are correct.” Castiel decided to ignore the rest of the question. There were just too many problems with it to know where to start.

“So, how was it?”

“Odd.” Castiel stuck his tongue out again and caught another. “They melt so quickly.”

Then Dean was in his “personal space,” cupping a gloved hand behind Castiel's neck and pressing their lips together. Castiel raised his free hand to Dean's cheek and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Tongues tangled, stubble scraped, and Castiel felt himself being pressed back towards a tree. At the last instant, he spun them both around, pinning Dean against the rough oak bark instead. Castiel let Dean have the illusion of being able to regain control. That made it all the sweeter the moment the hunter surrendered to him, simply relaxing into the embrace and making small sounds of pleasure as Castiel ravished his mouth. Pressing a knee between Dean's legs, the angel was rewarded with a distinct moan and other more tactile evidence that Dean was enjoying this very much.

Pulling back at last, Castiel asked, “What was that for?”

“Just … figured that tongue … could be put to better use,” Dean said as he caught his breath.

Castiel turned and picked up the leash he had dropped at some point, glad the dog hadn't taken the opportunity to run away.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“I believe you are correct,” he replied. “But we should return to the bunker before testing that hypothesis further. The snow is beginning to fall more heavily, and it is getting dark.”

“Um, yeah. Right.” Dean pushed himself away from the tree. His reddened lips pulled into a wide grin.

As they made their way back, Castiel decided that perhaps it was just as well he had allowed himself to be caught.


End file.
